


Scandalous

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot, Series: Scandalous Sex Suite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 03:36:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys get a little scandalous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scandalous

## Scandalous

JC

Author's homepage: <http://www.skeeter63.org/jayci/>

* * *

Jim was lying on the couch in the darkening loft, his tension headache finally starting to ease, when he heard Blair's footsteps approach the door to the apartment.  He listened to the key turning in the lock, then the door opening and closing.  Eyes shut, he waited for the other familiar sounds  the gentle clanging of keys colliding in the basket, the thud of the ever-present backpack hitting the floor, the voice of his Guide saying, 'Hey Jim, I'm home', but instead, he heard nothing.  Unless, of course, you counted the soft sniffing of someone breathing in and out, and the thumpety-thump of a slightly accelerated heartbeat. 

He opened his eyes, and raised his head, intending to ask his lover what was wrong, but the words died in his throat. 

Blair was standing just inside the room, looking better than any wet dream Jim had ever had, staring back with a glint in his eye that Jim could have caught even if he had dialed his sight _way_ down. 

Memories of his shitty day, and the headache he had been fighting most of that day, instantly vanished as Jim got to his feet.  The thought of whether Blair had actually walked the streets of Cascade in his current state flashed quickly through his consciousness, but his mind settled on, 'Fuck.  Look's like it's gonna be a beautiful night'. 

* * *

Jim stood still, gawking for a few charged seconds, watching the steady rise and fall of Blair's naked chest as it showed from inside the open leather jacket.  He let his eyes follow the trail of chest hair as it narrowed and disappeared into tight, well-worn jeans.  Stepping forward, he forced himself to _not_ dial up his sense of smell  knowing full well that the wave of potent musk emanating from across the room would make him weak in the knees, which would only impede his progress.  Instead, he concentrated on the telltale bulge of his lover's hardened length outlined in the frayed, whitened denim.  The naked head of it peeked tantalizingly through one of the many rips strategically placed there by a younger Sandburg on the prowl. 

Blair spread his legs, widening his stance, pushing his hips forward a little, and Jim observed the shift as the thick cock and sturdy thighs adjusted inside their confines.  The sound that Blair's boots made as his feet moved on the floor caused Jim's already hard cock to twitch and jump.  And it was an invitation that he couldn't have refused even if he had wanted to. 

Jim didn't need to hear Blair's deep whisper of, "Come closer," because he was already being pulled forward.  But the voice sent a shiver down his spine, his cock thickening even more as it pulsed and drooled inside the cotton cocoon of his sweatpants, and he picked up the pace in his lover's direction. 

Looking into the intense blue gaze, eyes never leaving Blair's face, Jim automatically went to his knees, and reached one hand out to touch the prominently displayed erection.  That close, he didn't need dials. The scent of the man was overpowering.  His intended slow exploration gave way to a firm, frantic palming of the covered cock, and he buried his face near a convenient rip that allowed him to nudge one heavy testicle with the tip of his nose.  Then his tongue took over, and he licked at what he could through the fabric, before sucking along the long, thick line of erect flesh, dialing up taste as he moved inch by inch, wetting the denim with his greed and his need, until he reached the leaking head, where he lapped at the fluid he found there. 

A strong hand gripped Jim's shoulder as taste exploded inside his mouth, and simultaneously, his dick exploded inside his pants.  He choked back an exclamation, and had the presence of mind to move his head enough so that he would only bite down on the firm meat of a thigh as Blair moaned a curse above him. 

Jim didn't care about the creamy spill cooling in his clothes... there would surely be more to come.  So, he moved back on his heels, trying to catch his breath a little, and watched Blair do the same.  The younger man's chest hitched with the effort to maintain control, skin flushed with the heat of arousal, crotch damp from Jim's attention, but still rock-hard. 

Leaning forward, Jim licked teasing circles around Blair's navel and was unprepared for the sudden gasp and the weighted pressure as Blair doubled over him, hands rubbing insistently on his back, then hastily pulling off Jim's tee-shirt from behind. 

The breathless whisper that floated out into the air, "I love you, but oh shit, _man_ do I want you," got Jim hard again. 

Jim's arms went around, hands fumbling at the back of Blair's legs, fingers catching in the various tears, scratching at the skin underneath on his way up, feeling for the place where the curve of his lover's ass began.  Needy noises escaped him as his sensitive fingertips took advantage of another rip that allowed him to touch bare skin and search out the hot cleft between the two firm asscheeks. 

* * *

Blair had attached his mouth to various places on Jim's back, making hungry growling sounds as he licked and sucked.  His hands were already deep inside Jim's pants, squeezing roughly, spreading and kneading the cheeks of the muscular ass, over and over, until he was aching with the thought of what he wanted to do  and found himself dangerously close to the edge again. 

"Jim  my pockets." 

Reluctantly, Jim disengaged his fingers from their holds, and moved his hands upwards even more, finally understanding why the sound of keys hitting the basket had never materialized - because he felt them half-stuffed into Blair's left pocket.  In the other pocket, he felt a lump that he quickly discerned as a tube of lube.  He groaned low in his throat as he removed the latter item and handed it over. 

Blair pushed down on Jim's shoulders until the older man was supporting himself on his forearms, ass high in the air. 

* * *

Maneuvering around the presented form of his lover, Blair hurriedly unfastened his pants, giving his cock the room to spring free, then uncapped the lube.  He lowered Jim's sweatpants enough to expose the beautiful rear view and his breath caught at the sight.  By the time he took his _next_ breath, he had already slicked himself up, liberally coating his cock with the cool gel. 

Once more he bent over his lover's back, this time from behind, trapping their combined body heat inside the leather he wore.  He trailed his slippery fingers along the line of Jim's ass, teasing lightly at the opening there, while the hot, heavy hardness between his legs pressed down on the dip of Jim's spine.  Leaning close to the larger man's ear, Blair whispered again. 

"What do you want, Jim?  Anything babe, just ask me.  Whatever you want, however you want it... just ask me." 

A multitude of erotic visions raced through Jim's mind in a quick-flash, fast forward slide show.  But half naked on the floor, legs spread, ass up, with Blair's fingers and cock making their presence felt, but not _felt_ , his pressing need came down to one thing. 

"Will you... please...?" 

"What, babe?  _Anything_." 

"Please... fuck me...?  _Now_...?"  He rocked his hips futilely, and repeated in a raw voice, " _Now_!" 

And Blair was there.  Pushing insistently against Jim's hole with the slick head of his dick, eagerly driving forward until he was all the way in.  The younger man was surprised that he hadn't come immediately from the sensation of being completely immersed inside his lover, and he froze for a second, relishing the enveloping heat. 

Even though he had asked for it, Jim was caught off guard by the quickness of the entry, and the fast penetration ripped low, untamed sounds from him that he could feel start in his gut... which spurred Blair into action.  _Primal_ action -- hard and deep to match Jim's accompanying grunts.  Rearing back, gripping Jim's sides... pounding faster, his panting breaths in time with the older man's throaty moans.  Harder... faster... deeper... until Blair's only thought was why the fuck would you want to hold back an orgasm, because he was coming... and it felt fucking _fantastic_. 

He came down from it, slumping over Jim - sweaty, sticky skin to sweaty, sticky skin, not even slipping slightly as Jim lowered himself to the floor, Blair's softening cock still inside. 

After a minute, Blair rolled to his side and Jim came with him as if they truly _were_ stuck together.  Blair teased the muscles of Jim's stomach, then reached lower to venture inside the cotton pants, encountering the semi-hard flesh covered in a fresh coating of semen.  He wondered at that until Jim reached back, stroking the younger man's cheek with wet fingers. 

"Jim, man... you are... something else." 

Jim moved his hand down to cup his lover's still denim-clad ass.  His voice dissolved into a shaky chuckle as he replied, "And you, Chief, are... hell... marvelous..."  Once again he found his way inside a convenient rip and rubbed the damp skin lightly.  "...and _scandalous_.  What the hell were you thinking, walking around outside like this?" 

"Well, actually, I was thinking something along the lines of exactly what just happened." 

"Sandburg..." 

"Hey man, you asked." 

Letting it go, Jim said, "So, Chief... earlier, did you really mean _anything_?" 

"Damn right, Jim, anything at all." 

Jim smiled, eyes closing as he took a deep breath, thinking, 'Oh yeah... what a fucking _beautiful_ night.' 

* * *

End Scandalous.

 


End file.
